Snakekit's Omen
by Snakekit.-.of.-.ThunderClan
Summary: After the great battle, a prophecy has been told in the realm of StarClan, Snakekit is unknowing about the troubles- realistic or not -that will come to her soon. Read about her adventure, filled with drama and romance. *Not serious 100%*
1. Prologue: Snakekit's Omen

**NOTE: This story's rating *may* turn into M later. Though there's no detailed mating or kitting, there might be innapropriate themes.**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cats:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Dewpaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dopewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. addicted to weed

Peanutbutter-brown tom with long wiry fur and yellow eyes.

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Lilypaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Butterpeanut-thick-furred yellow she-cat with brown eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw-gray and white tom

Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom

Lilypaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Seedpaw-golden-brown she-cat

 **Queens:** Crystalshine-Tiny pale ginger she-cat with huge yellow eyes. Nursing four kits, Snakekit, Clawkit, Popkit, and Neonkit.

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **Kits:** Snakekit-Small green she-cat with a snake-like tail and huge black eyes.

Clawkit-Huge red tom with 7 claws on each paw.

Glowkit-Miniature neon rainbow tom with orange eyes and small glowing circles all over his body.

Popkit-Tan-and-white she-cat with rainbow sparkles on the white.

 **Elders:** Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

 **Deputy:** Rowanclaw-ginger tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

 **Warriors:** Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Gasspaw

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Weedblaze-dark brown tabby tom. formerly Tigerheart. loves 2 smoke the weed with Dopewing

Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom  
Apprentice, Spikepaw

Pinenose-black she-cat

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Gasspaw-pale brown tabby she-cat. very gassy

Spikepaw-dark brown tom

 **Queens:** Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

 **Elders:** Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Onestar-brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Harespring-brown-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Slightpaw

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

 **Warriors:** Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Apprentice: Hootpaw

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Oatpaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Slightpaw-black tom with flash of white on his chest. Always slightly high on weed

Featherpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw-dark gray tom. a hoot at parties

Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom. secretly despises cats with the prefix of oak-.

 **Queens:** Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat. Half-RiverClan and very proud of that. The best swimmer in WindClan.

 **Elders:** Whiskernose-light brown tom. wants to die

Whitetail-small white she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes. is cursed to live forever

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker-black tom. wants to murder Mistystar  
Apprentice, Lizardpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:** Mintyfur-light gray tabby tom. one of Dopewing's weed partners

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Havenpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

 **Apprentices:** Lizardpaw-light brown tom

Havenpaw-black-and-white she-cat

Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

 **Queens:** Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

 **Elders:** Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

 **THE PROLOGUE**

Hollyleaf's whiskers twitched in annoyance as another mouse yet again darted past her nose and dove under a fern. _Why can't I catch anything today?_ The she-cat growled at herself. Normally, she caught at least one or two pieces of prey a session, but, today, she can't catch anything.

"Have you caught anything yet, Ashfur?" Hollyleaf shouted through the thickets around her, hoping that the mottled tom could here.

Ashfur responded with a small chuckle. " _Caught_ anything? I haven't even _found_ anything."

"That's unusual, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," the gray tom burst through a bush. "Usually I can catch something, but today seems a little different."

"Hmm, you know, I wond-" Hollyleaf was cut off by a loud yowl.

"Calling all StarClan cats! Calling all StarClan cats!'

"Should we go?" Ashfur considered.

"Well, we're StarClan cats, right?" Hollyleaf proclaimed. "We should go."

The two dark-pelted cats pushed themselves out of the forest and towards the direction where they heard the sound. When they approached it, they saw a stream whose water was as black as night yet filled with swirling, bright colors. Cats were perched on the sides, whispering anxious meows to their neighbors.

Ashfur and Hollyleaf squeezed in between Beechfur, a small, brown RiverClan tom, and Ashfoot, a gray WindClan she-cat. Both of them stared into the water, seeing the colors create shapes and pictures.

There was a blue... crystal, surrounded by a swirvy line of green. A snake! The snake was next to a dash of red. A dismembered claw? An odd square of tan, and a dot made of rainbow. Nearby, an odd red shape with leaves that whipped in the wind, a willow tree?, was covered by flickering orange- fire.

"I think I understand what it means!" Hollyleaf shouted. Abruptly, all eyes turned onto here.

Realizing that the next words she spoke could alter the Clans forever, she started to utter:

 _"A snake, rainbow, claw, square thing and crystal shall burn down the red willow and save the world._ "


	2. Chapter One: A Rude Awakening

_A green tabby she-kit slept on a moss bed._ Her paws lightly twitched from her dreams of hunting, and her eyes were softly shut. The edges of her mouth were curled up slightly to imply that she was comfortable. What a lovely scene.

A lovely scene that was ruined by a blood-red tom-kit and his little ball of soaked moss. Clawkit, the butthole of the nursery, squeezed out a little water that dripped directly into Snakekit's gaze. Angrily, the she-cat responded by wiping the water off her face and giving the coldest stare imaginable towards her brother.

"Clawkit! Why did you do that?" Snakekit growled, her tail starting to flick lightly behind her.

"I was bored," Clawkit explained, showing no shame.

Crystalshine interjected. "Being bored is not an excuse for waking up your sister!" Her furious eyes didn't glimmer in the sunlight. "What was the _real_ reason?"

"I was just bored! That's it!" Clawkit shouted.

 _Why is he always like this?_ Snakekit lightly shook her head disapprovingly.

Snakekit looked around the nursery. She was searching for the unique brown-and-white of her sister, Popkit, yet there was no sign of it. Then, the green she-cat shot up to her paws and padded towards her neon rainbow brother, Glowkit.

"Have you seen Popkit?" Snakekit inquired.

Glowkit rustled in his nest, ignoring Snakekit's inquiry.

She repeated her question, this time with a more stiff tone.

"Ugh, do I have to respond?" Glowkit blinked open his emotionless eyes and faced Snakekit. "She's probably in the medicine den or something."

The little warrior nodded respectfully and headed off towards the medicine den. Popkit was sitting on the outside of it, longingly peering into the den.

"You still want prophetic dreams?" Snakekit asked. "You should go tell Bramblestar about that desire."

"Oh, he'll just say 'You're too young to know what you really want.'" Popkit explained. "I know what I want. Being a medicine cat is my calling, Snakekit."

"Hmm, hopefully he'll make you one when we become apprentices!" Snakekit added cheerfully. She looked around and noticed a black shape in the sky, hovering above camp. "But, for now, I think we should go into the nursery. There could be adders!"

"This is camp. There can't be-" Popkit looked up at the eagle above them. "Yeah, let's go." And the two she-kits rushed back into the nursery, together.

Oddly, there were two extra cats in the nursery, Seedpaw and Dewpaw. Clawkit and Glowkit were sitting next to them. Their eyes were bright with an excited energy.

"Hi, Snakekit and Popkit!" Seedpaw greeted. "I'm teaching Clawkit and Glowkit a few moves because you guys have now been alive for three moons as of today!"

"This is going to be _super_ fun," Glowkit encouraged Snakekit to come sit with them.

Without hesitation, Snakekit bounded up to her littermates and her apprentice pals. She sat next to them. Her black eyes also gleamed with a similar enthusiasm. "I think so too!"

"We will show you a simple move, kits." Dewpaw spoke. "It's called 'swiping.'"

"Swiping? That sounds so cool!" Glowkit bounced.

"We already know how to swipe!" Snakekit pointed out, jabbing a paw into Glowkit.

"Hey, _ow!_ " Glowkit swiped Snakekit's paw away. "That's not very nice!"

"I don't have to be rice with idiots!" The green she-cat shouted. "You just have to be clear."

Glowkit gave a smug response. "*Be nice."

"Hey! That was a typo!" Snakekit snapped back.

"Both of you, calm down!" Dewpaw stepped in. His amber eyes were shining in annoyance. "We sha-"

Someone cut the tom off. Another tom. Bramblestar.

"HEY GUYS THERE'S A CLAN MEETING OVER HERE."

a/n Hey dudes, if you like the story so far and would like to show it support, hit that follow button.


End file.
